


Postcards I Never Sent

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Postcards, Riku can't handle him, Riku is a mess, Riku is bad at emotions, Sora is an amazing boyfriend, it's a lot of sap and fluff you guys, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Sora wrote Riku a postcard for every world he visited.Not having a way of sending them, he kept them in a small, white box, fully intending to give them to his best friend when he finally found him. But, he never got the chance and eventually, the postcards were shoved into the back of a closet, forgotten among the many mysteries of the Mysterious Tower.At least until Riku decided to find them." Hey, what's this? " Riku asked, holding up a small, worn box.Sore felt his heart stop. " Nothing! "





	Postcards I Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Riku and Sora and I can't believe it's taken me 100 years to write something for them. Shame on me. Who needs cell phones when you can have hand written love notes from your boyfriend?

" Hey, what's this? "

 

Sora looked up from his spot on the floor of their small, shared room, a pout firmly on his lips as he begrudgingly sorted through the clutter that had somehow manifested while they were bouncing between words, sealing keyholes, and traversing the realm of darkness. The brunette wasn't sure how so many empty elixir bottles ended up under his bed but he had a feeling it had something to do with Donald. " What's what? " He asked distractedly, throwing a few drive recoveries behind him. Their first day off of training in who knows how long and here they were, by orders of Yen Sid of course, cleaning out their room. Romantic.

 

" This. " Riku held up a small, worn box, the flaps tied down with a ragged, frayed ribbon. It's white surface was stained with coffee rings and dots of green and blue where potions and ethers had spilled onto it, the sides a mess of childish drawings and doodles. He tilted it curiously, " It's not mine. Is it yours? "

 

Sora felt his heart stop.

 

Words failed him and he felt his cheeks turn uncomfortably warm. His vision narrowed to Riku and _that box_ and Sora felt the world beginning to tilt, making him both nervous and flustered. When he was finally able to speak, he did so as nonchalantly as he could, shrugging his shoulders like he didn't have a care in the world and he hadn't just spent five minutes gaping like an idiot. " Oh, uh, you know. " He replied, " Nothing really. Just a box. A normal box. A normal white box with nothing inside of it for you at all. Definitely not for you. I mean, why would it be for you? So, uh, so just put it back okay? "

 

Riku laughed, that soft huff through his nose that made Sora fall in love with him all over again, and remarked, " Wow, Sora. Smooth. I'm completely convinced. "

 

Normally, he would agree. But seeing Riku holding _that box_ , the one he had shoved into the back of the closet for a specific, _secret_ , reason, made him antsy. " Yeah, smooth. Just- just put it back. Like I said, it's not for you. "

 

" Why? " The older boy asked, teasingly plucking at the ribbon, " What's inside? "

 

" Stop! " He blurted.

 

" Oh? " The smirk on Riku's face twitched, like he wanted to smile instead, and his eyebrows lifted ever so slightly, playing coy. " That makes it sound like it _is_ for me. " He lifted the lid as much as he could without opening it, working his finger into the slit so he could pull it up.

 

Sora dragged his hands down his face, expression contorting into something akin to horror. " Riku! "; he gasped as his boyfriend tugged the ribbon free, wrapping the silky, red tie around his palms. " Riku! " Flailing, he scrambled to his feet, empty glass jars and numerous other trinkets from his travels falling to the floor with a symphony of broken glass and clanging metal. " Don't! That's not for- put it back! "

 

" Sora! Be careful! You're- "

 

" Give it back! " Sora demanded, diving for the box.

 

Riku pulled back, not a second too soon, and snorted loudly as the shorter boy went tumbling into the closet. Peeking around the door, he sighed fondly, Sora's deep pout and narrowed eyes glaring out at him from a messy jumbled of cloaks and ancient robes. " You alright? "

 

" Give. Me. The. Box. " He demanded, holding his hands out. He was trying his hardest to appear as aggravated and intimidating as he could but he had a feeling the effect was ruined by the large coat currently covering him like a blanket. He shoved it off, sulking.

 

Riku snickered, tucking the small carton under his arm so he could hold out a hand to him. " Come on. " He said, " Give me your hand. "

 

Sora glowered up at him for a few good minutes before taking the offered hand, obviously not happy. He kicked an old wizard's hat off his foot, " I don't forgive you! " He made a point of saying, crossing his arms over his chest as Riku began to pull purple stars out of his hair. " So don't think I have! "

 

" Wouldn't dream of it. " Riku rolled his eyes. Once the last star had been tossed back into the closet, Riku stepped back and held up the box again, drumming his fingers on the sides. " So, what's so important about this anyway that you can't even tell me? "

 

" Not telling. " He stated, lifting his chin defiantly.

 

The silver haired boy merely rolled his shoulder, giving a heavy sigh. " I guess I have no choice but to open it then. "

 

" Riku, don't! I swear to Kingdom Hearts I- "

 

" Here I go. "

 

" Riku! "

 

" I'm going to open it. "

 

" Riku, don't! " Sora froze as Riku pried the lid off, his legs suddenly weak. Panic, worry, and something he couldn't place coursed through his veins, cold and harsh, and his mind reeled. His thoughts were jumbled and he could only think of one coherent thought. He could not, under any circumstances, let Riku see what was in that box.

 

So, he did the only thing he could think of in such a short amount of time.

 

He tackled Riku to the floor.

 

" Sora! " His boyfriend yelped, an arm immediately darting out to wrap around the smaller teen's waist. " What are you-! "

 

The box flew from Riku's hand, sailing through the air as if in slow motion. Horror took a hold of Sora's heart and he watched in utter mortification as the sides fell away, almost too easily; he reached out for it, his fingertips just brushing the crumpled corner. The contents of the package spilled out, falling around them as they tumbled to the ground, a mess of intertwined limbs and banged up elbows.

 

Riku hit the floor with an audible 'thud'. Groaning, he stared up at the star speckled ceiling and wondered if they were always there or if they were new development. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he sat up, pushing Sora off as he did, " What's gotten into you? " He frowned when the other boy began to crawl across the floor on his hands and knees, hastily picking up papers from the floor, his hands shaking as he struggled to keep a hold of, well, whatever it was that Sora didn't want him to see so bad. Irritation gave way to concern, " Sora? "

 

" Don't look! " He shouted at him, whirling around to face him, his eyes wide and his round cheeks and adorable shade of pink. " Whatever you do, don't look at them! "

 

" Don't look at what? " Riku sighed as he got onto his knees as well, beginning to help clean up the mess he had helped make. " So much for cleaning up the tower, huh? " Shaking his head, his lips quirking into a smirk and he finally took a good look at the item he had picked up, not quite understanding why Sora had been desperate to keep it away from him; his brows furrowed in question, bewildered.

 

It was a postcard.

 

A picture of sprawling sands stared up at him, the edges worn and well loved. A palace stood in the foreground, shrouded by the stunning sunset, reds and golds bouncing off it's curved domes. In the corner, 'Agrabah' was written in embossed, gilded script, the letters curled and sweeping.

 

" I don't understand. " He said, " What's so special about a postcard? "

 

Sora stiffened, hand paused halfway to picking up another one of the cards. His fingers curled and he sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, the tips burning and red. He spun his finger in a circle, resigned, " Just- just- turn it over. "

 

Riku did as he was told,  his breath hitching as he did so.

 

_' Hey Riku!'_ Sora's recognizable, messy scrawl greeted him. '  _Donald, Goofy and I just landed in this world called Agrabah! It's so hot here and there's sand EVERY WHERE! There's this place called the Cave of Wonders and I got to ride on a flying carpet! I'm not sure where we're headed next but I hope you're there, I haven't seen you since Traverse Town. As sappy as it sounds, I wish you were here!- Sora. '_

 

Riku suddenly felt his throat close up and he had to swallow hard around the lump that formed there before he could speak, " Sora? Are all these- " His words caught and he reached out and picked up another postcard, suddenly lightheaded.

 

This one showed a town square with a merry go round in the center, a collection of foreign animals done up in tinsel and bright colors. The whole court was filled with snow and lights were strung up in the windows, each one aglow with the ichor of warm candles. Presents sat in the corners, a stunning array of pretty paper and curly bows. ' Christmas Town' it declared in candy cane colored font.

 

He turned it over.

 

_' Riku!! You'll never guess who I ran into! Santa Clause!! He is real, I told you so! And because of you, I'm not getting any presents this year, how fair is that?! I can't wait to find you and bring you here- there's so much snow!- so I can show you yourself that Santa's real! We can build a snowman and make hot chocolate and have a snowball fight! I hope you're safe. I'll find you soon. - Sora. '_

 

 Riku looked up, unable to speak. His chest felt tight. 

 

Finally, Sora took pity on him. He huffed out a soft laugh, uncharacteristically nervous, and explained, " They're- they're postcards. For- for you. " He scooted closer to him until their knees were just touching and he handed over the small stack of post cards he had gathered up. He lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to meet Riku's own, " Here. "

 

Riku took them from him, gently, and the butterflies that fluttered against his rib cage multiplied ten fold as he read through them.

 

A palace he recognized, even if the photo was taken at night, the red walls and green roof lit up by the lights of thousands of paper lanterns. Dragons danced in the courtyard, their mouths agape to chase away demons and fireworks bloomed in the skies above, a myriad of colors and shapes. The Land of Dragons.

 

_' Thanks for your help Riku! I wish you had stayed. I don't understand why you ran away from me or what you're doing in the Organization's cloak- I have so many questions. But, I know I'll see you soon. Talk to me next time, okay?- Sora, Wise Guy#1.'_

 

Another card showed a clock tower, the hands of it's face positioned at 8:15pm. Three, black silhouettes were perched on the minute hand, watching another one sail through the air, their arms spread wide. The clouds behind them were formed in the shape of a sailing ship. There was glitter all over it and there were inky fingerprints speckled along the sides. Neverland.

 

_' Riku! You'll never guess what i just did!I flew! I actually flew!! I know you're not yourself but by the time I find you again, I'm going to bring you home. You and Kairi! Then, we go all go flying together! Promise! I know you probably won't believe me but all it takes is some good thoughts! Fly with you soon!- Sora. '_

 

The last one showed Radiant Garden, the colors worn out with age. Flowers grew in decorative patches and fountains stood tall and proud amongst them, water cascading down them like little rivers. The corners were curled and there was a scratch across it's once shiny surface, marring the paper underneath the gloss. There were faint pencil lines, as if someone had tried to write a note but had stopped and Sora's writing stood out, large and bold.

 

_' I miss you, Riku. -Sora. '_

 

Words had never come to Riku very easily, that was always Sora's area of expertise, and he felt at a loss, a mess of emotions he wasn't used to dealing with. They still failed him, even now when he needed them most, and he pursed his lips, ashamed.

 

" They're postcards, " Sora spoke up, startling him. He was playing with his the sleeves of his hoodie, his eyes darting around the room but never meeting Riku's own. " I, um, I wrote you a post card every time we visited a world. But I never knew how to send them. " He chuckled, " I sent one, once. When I first got settled in at Traverse Town. But it got returned to me by a really confused mail man. He had no idea where to take it because I- I didn't have an address or anything like that. I guess I just hoped it would work. " He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. " So I- I kept a hold of them and told myself that I would give them to you in person when I finally found you. "

 

Riku swallowed, hard. He picked up another one, now wanting to read each and every one a hundred, a thousand times, until he knew all their words by heart. He knew it didn't matter, that it was impossible, but maybe it would make up for him not receiving that first letter.

 

Traverse Town, the first district.

 

_' I'm heading back to Hollow bastion soon. Leon said to rest up but I can't sleep. I'm scared, Riku. I- I couldn't save you. And now you're gone. What happened between us? Just because I have the keyblade doesn't mean I forgot who my best friend is. I would never leave you behind, Riku. Never. I hope I can find you. I hope I can save you. I'd give anything to have you back by my side, Riku. - Sora. '_

 

" Why- " Riku choked out, his voice deep and heavy with emotion, " Why didn't you ever give them to me? "

 

Sora shrugged, picking up yet another postcard, " I guess I was afraid. " He handed it over, a bashful smile playing on his lips.

 

" You? " He managed to scoff, " What were you afraid of? "

 

A forest was splashed in water colors, the lines light and blurred. A tubby, yellow bear in a red shirt was clinging to a huge, red balloon as an assortment of animals watched on. Tiny, foil bees shone when the note was moved, and the world's name was written in the bottom, right hand corner, The 100 Acre Woods; large spots of honey had crystallized over the painting, leaving the card sticky and matted.

 

" Gross, Sora. " He chuckled.

 

" It's not my fault! " He defended himself, " Pooh Bear wanted to go honey hunting before I left! It'a not like I had time to wash my hands! I was covered in the stuff! For days! "

 

" Days, huh? " Riku murmured.

 

_' Salutations from the 100 Acre Woods, Riku! Technically, I think I'm in a book but who am I to second guess the way worlds work? I stopped in to say goodbye to my friends before I head out for...who knows what. And of course Pooh wanted to go honey hunting! He's such a silly old bear! When I find you, I'll bring you here so we can go bouncing with Tigger and Roo and I'm sure Owl has some stories to tell us about his Great Uncle Albert. Ta-Ta for now!- Sora '_

 

Sora's hand found his and their fingers intertwined, slow and familiar. " I was afraid you'd make fun of me. " He admitted. " I- I really missed you, Riku. And writing you post cards kinda- kinda helped. "

 

" Oh. " The tightness was back, holding his heart in it's iron grip. Apologies and ' I'm sorry's' didn't seem like it would be enough so he just squeezed Sora's hand, hard. He felt pathetic, unable to do much else, but he hoped his boyfriend would know what he was trying to convey. He always did.

 

Sora licked his lips, continuing, " Eventually, I would- I would pick up a post card every time we visited a world. I fantasized about all the adventures we would have together when I finally found you and Kairi. Every time I had trouble falling asleep, I would write you a post card until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I didn't have a way of sending them so I just- I guess I just started hoarding them. I told myself I would give them to you when I found you to show you that I never stopped thinking about you, you know? And then- and then I finally found you. " He ran his thumb over the back of Riku's hand, the freckles along his nose bridge standing out as his blush deepened. " But I- I still couldn't give them to you. I- ! " He gasped as Riku abruptly tugged him close, pulling him into his lap so he could wrap his arms around his waist, his fingers bunching in the fabric of his black shirt. " R- Riku! "

 

" I love you. " Riku told him, nuzzling into his neck. He took a shuddering breath and he felt Sora squirm as it ghosted over his ticklish spot. He could feel his eyes burning and he furiously blinked, willing his tears not to fall. " I love you so much. "

 

Surprise gave way to fondness and Sora returned the affection, hooking his hands behind Riku's head and bringing him down so their lips could touch, tender and soft. He pulled away quickly, his whole body burning and his face redder than it had any right to be. " I love you too. "

 

" I don't deserve you. " He whispered, bringing their foreheads together.

 

Sora laughed and cupped Riku's face, grinning at him, " Of course you do, you dummy. " He kissed him again, a quick peck on the tip of his nose, " How many times do I have to tell you that? "

 

Riku chuckled, something between a sob and a scoff, " It depends, " He joked weakly, " How many more postcards are there? "

 

Sora laughed, sitting back as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly " Quite a bit! "

 

" You'll be reminding me a lot then. " He warned him, looking around the room; the amount of postcards still scattered around the small space made his heart soar. " You wrote all these....for me? "

 

" Every last one. " Sora promised.

 

" Are you going to keep writing me postcards? "

 

Sora blinked in surprise, " Do you want me to? "

 

" I- I do. "

 

Sora laughed, loud and bright, " Good, because old habits die hard! "

Riku barely heard Yen Sid and Mickey, their voices muffled and distorted by the exhaustion he felt down to the marrow of his bones. Braveheart hung limply from his hand, heavy and unfamiliar. He missed the familiarity of Road to Dawn, it's handle well worn to his grasp. He shook his head to clear his head of those less than happy thoughts. Instead, he tried to focus on what Yen Sid was saying, the old master stroking his beard as he leaned back in his chair.

 

" I see. " He murmured, his face falling. " I suppose it could not have been helped. Such things never work out to the plan one sets out for it. It only goes to show that we must use more caution and decisiveness next time. " He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging. " I had thought perhaps things would work out quickly. It seems I miscalculated yet again. "

 

" Master. " Mickey sighed, his voice coming out as tired as Riku felt.

 

Yen Sid waved his old pupils concerns aside. " Fear not, Mickey, Riku. For now, the two of you should rest up. Your task is far from over and you will need your strength. "

 

Mickey nodded, " Of course, Master. "

 

" I will see the two of you tomorrow. Go. Rest and prepare. The next leg of your journey will not be easy. You will need your strength. "

 

The two bowed and bid their good nights, trudging from the room, desperate for a good night's sleep.

 

" Riku, " Yen Sid spoke up " A moment if you please. "

 

Riku resisted the urge to groan aloud. He looked over his shoulder, managing to sound at least somewhat respectful as he asked, " Yes, Master Yen Sid? "

 

" I have something for you. " He picked up something from the corner of his desk and held it out, " I was made to promise that you would receive it as soon as possible when I saw you next. " He added as an after thought, " I'm sure you will find it helpful, in your own way. "

 

Not quite understanding what he meant, Riku walked over and took the offered item, his breath catching as he took a good look at it.

 

It was a post card.

 

Dozens of doors, each of them different in their own ways, were lined up neatly, their faces colorful and numerous. Each one had a light panel above them, red or green, and there were raised details on all of them, slight and delicate. Two figured were running across the bottom, cylinders held under their arms, while a smaller one trailed behind them, arms held up in apparent joy. 'Monster Incorporate' the stylized, stiff letters proclaimed.

 

Eagerly, Riku turned it over.

 

_' Riku! I hope this reaches you! I asked the moogle here if they could deliver my postcards to the Mysterious Tower and they said they could! I'm at this place where monsters scare children to power up their world or something? Honestly, I wasn't listening all that much when Mike and Sully explained it to me. Oh! But guess what the coolest part of this world is? It's me! I'm a monster too! And so is Donald and Goofy! I have red hair! RED! And claws! And a tail! Riku, I have a tail!! Haha! Donald's glaring at me ( He has one eye now so it's not really as scary as it usually is ) so I'm going to get some sleep! I miss you and I hope you're safe! - Sora_

 

Laughing, Riku smiled down at the clumsily written words, his chest filing with a warmth that he had missed while in the realm of darkness. " Is this the only one? " He asked.

 

Yen Sid shook his head, " No, there is a rather tidy pile of them for you in your room. This one was delivered just before your arrivals. Perfect timing, you could say. "

 

He bowed, " Thank you, Master. "

 

" Good night, Riku. Do not stay up too late. We have important things to discuss tomorrow. "

 

" Of course. " The silver haired teen nodded in understanding but he was pretty sure that the old master knew he was going to ignore his warning and do just that. Thankfully, he didn't call him out and allowed him to go on his way without another word.

 

Once he was out of the room, Riku turned on his heels and ran down the winding staircase as fast as he could, his exhaustion now a forethought at the back of his mind.

 

He had some post cards to read.

" Your Majesty? "

 

Mickey looked up from his writing, slightly troubled to see his pupil standing in his doorway so late at night when he should be resting. " Riku? " He asked, turning to face him, " Is something wrong? "

 

" Um, " Riku fidgeted, " I was actually wondering if, uh, if we had any....post cards in the tower? " His voice hitched uncharacteristically and he flushed, looking away.

 

" Post cards? " The king asked, confused. " Well, what do you need post cards for, Riku? "

 

" I was, uh, I was going to write one. " He cleared his throat, " To Sora "

 

" Sora? " Mickey questioned. " Why do you- " He broke off, watching the way the teenager shuffled from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable. He was holding something in his hand and, looking closer, Mickey realized that they were post cards. Giving a soft, understanding chuckle, he hopped down from his chair, " I see! I'm sure Master Yen Sid has some old post cards lying around. Why, I'm sure he does!  "

 

Riku gave him a sheepish smile, " Thank you. "

 

" Don't mention it Riku! Now, let's go see what we can find! Now that I think about it, I'm sure _I_ might have left some things behind from my time as an apprentice!  "

Sora couldn't stop smiling.

 

_Sora, I hope my postcard finds you well in whatever world you're in. Mickey and I will be heading back to the realm of darkness as soon as Master Yen Sid briefs us. I'm not looking forward to it. The darkness, the cold that never leaves you, and the constant feeling of darkness tugging at you isn't pleasant. Not to mention the heartless. I wish you were here with me. Your smile would make the realm of darkness seem a little brighter at least. What world are you in now?- Riku._

 

" Sora! " Donald chided him, stomping his foot, " Let's go already! "

 

" Coming! " He yelled back. He put Riku's post card in his pocket, and jogged to catch up with Donald and Goofy, laughing as the magician spewed profanities under his breath. Goofy, bless him, merely chuckled.

 

" Where we go'in to next, Sora? " He asked.

 

" Crown-Mark! " He answered brightly.

 

" WHAT?! " Donald screamed, garnering the attention of the locals as they walked by, " Sora, no! We promised to meet Hiro and the others at the school! Did you forget again!? "

 

 " Of course not! " Sora argued, " I just have to pick up something! "

 

" What could you possibly need to pick up at a gift store? " Donald asked, grossing his wings over his chest.

 

" A post card! " He answered, beaming. " I have so much to tell Riku! "

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this story is unedited. I don't really have time to go through it and fix every little mistake. Hopefully, it's a smooth read! I hope you enjoyed! ( Damn it's nice to be writing one-shots again! )


End file.
